


Do That One More Time

by seducerhymeswithdeduce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, Multi, OT3, PWP, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducerhymeswithdeduce/pseuds/seducerhymeswithdeduce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Scott and Isaac have sex with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do That One More Time

Their first time is hot, and sloppy, and wonderful.

They take Stiles apart, piece by piece, stroking and caressing him through it.

Sweat beads on his forehead, sliding down the planes of his face, dripping into the groove of his neck. Isaac laps it up, leaving his lips and tongue on Stiles’ throat, sucking until a bright red mark appears. It blooms stark against his soft flesh.

Scott can’t think of any sweeter sound than the one that falls from Stiles’ mouth when he crooks his fingers inside of him, just over his sweet spot. Isaac strokes him to fullness, the lazy flick of his wrist torturous, until Stiles whimpers a breathy, “Please.”

His eyes are shut tight, his jaw clenched, tension thrumming through his body.

"Look at me," Isaac whispers, close to his face. When Stiles’ blinks, his pupils are blown dark with desire. Isaac licks into his mouth, curling his tongue around Stiles’ bottom lip, worrying at it with small nips and bites until Stiles’ jaw loosens. His mouth falls open, sucking in air greedily.

"You’re so good," Scott murmurs from down the bed, slipping in another finger. Stiles keens. "Are you ready?"

Stiles nods dumbly, cheeks flushed. Scott lines up, bracing his hands on Stiles’ hips, squeezing in anticipation before sliding into him.

"Okay?" Scott asks, as Isaac strokes his sides in a soothing rhythm. Stiles feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs - feels like he just ran a marathon and came in first place - feels like Isaac hung the moon for him and Scott brought out the sun - and feels like, yeah, he’s a little better than _okay_. He grasps at the bed sheets for something to hold on to.

"Stiles?" Isaac prompts, mouthing at one of his nipples. Stiles manages to nod again, drawing in a shuddering breath.

Scott moves slowly, pushing forward, and then pulling back again, setting a steady pace. Isaac presses sloppy kisses down his chest, stopping just before Stiles’ dick.

Stiles whines, his back arching, pushing himself up towards Isaac’s mouth. Isaac just smiles, whispering, “Soon.”

Isaac sits up, looking at Scott. He’s breathing fast, his hips snapping forward a little quicker, his thrusts going a little deeper each time. Isaac curls a hand into his hair and pulls his face towards his, stealing a languid kiss. He loves being able to study Scott’s body like this, watching it strain with want and restraint. After Isaac’s lips feel tingly and swollen, he pulls away and wastes no time taking Stiles into his mouth.

"Fuck," is all Stiles manages to say. He bucks, unable to stop himself. Isaac plants a hand in the middle of his chest, keeping him still.

That’s when he starts sucking, hollowing out his cheeks, applying pressure with his tongue - fuck, this may be the hottest thing Isaac has ever done in his life.

Stiles’ voice sounds wrecked when he arches again, his hand flying down to Isaac’s hair, trying to pull him off - “ _I’mgonnacumI’mgonnacum-_ ”

Isaac sucks harder, taking a deep breath through his nose before taking Stiles down further - and swallows every last drop of Stiles before pulling his abused lips off. Scott is pounding into Stiles, the slaps of his hips meeting Stiles’ ass piercing the room in between his grunts. Isaac fists himself, stroking quickly in time with Scott’s breathy “Ah - ah - ah”s.

Stars explode behind his eyes as he finally comes, painting Stiles’ stomach with white stripes. Scott is holding on to Stiles’ hips like if he lets go he’s going to die. Isaac swears he hears Scott whimper in the back of his throat -

and then Scott’s pulling out, collapsing forward on to Stiles, tension bleeding out from his limbs, eyes sliding shut easily.

Stiles gives a half-hearted groan. He threads his fingers through Scott’s hair, liking how soft it feels. Isaac snuggles close to Stiles’ side, throwing a leg over both of them, letting out a contended sigh. He licks the side of Stiles’ face playfully, before snuggling in closer, and letting the steady breathing of Scott and Stiles to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at queermaliatate


End file.
